Food Week Theme
'Food Week Theme: Fourth Appearance' Theme Transitions Previous Appearances Research: '''Before the new theme was started, a clue was given in this modal for Theodore's Treasures. '''Food Week Theme: Third Appearance Introductory Modal ' ' Newly Created Modal for September 2013 Appearance of Food Week To purchase any of the items featured in the Food Week theme, select the Mallet, then Featured and select this Featured graphic: Challenges Challenges are exactly the same as during the last appearance of Food Week. Unlocking Steps: None There are no unlocking steps - just as in the last apearance of the theme. Let's get started!! Here's a snapshot of that awesome 5-crystal reward when your finish all the steps in this challenge. Decorations To complete the Food Week challenge, you will first need to build two of these Skewers. Mmmm, delicious! But I sure hope those big cubes are not Dino meat! Acckk! Each skewer is a small 1,1 deco. You will also need to build one of these three Prehistoric Stone Ovens in the next step. Each oven has a 3,3 footprint. Tip: '''You may already have the '''Blue Stone Oven from Bingo. You will also need to build one of these three possible Cooking Counters Each Counter has a 3,3 footprint. In step three of the challenge you will need one of these 4,4 Produce Stands and the 4,4 Kitchenware Store. There is only the single Blue Produce Stand to select from. The Produce Stand is vegan and only offers fruits and vegatables. Absolutely no dino meat is on sale! So relax! Your dinos are safe. Featured Store This theme introduces the limited 4,4 Kitchenware Store, which you will need to complete the challenge. It is suggested you build two or even three since this challenge has a rather tight time limit. Premium Time-Released Items Not all decorations or items are typically available on the first day of a new theme. Typically several items will be time-released over the weekend and usually are only available for purchase using crystals. These items will be referred to as premium time-released items. 1. Pizza Store: On Saturday, the Pizza Store was brought back for a limited time. Oddly, even though the regular modals are available, the last day modals are active. There are three different Pizza Stores, only one of which is available to a player depending on their current level. The level intervals for the store are level 5, 20, and 40 with crystal costs of 89, 129, and 149 respectively. Pizza Shop Lower-level villages can choose one of these two alternate vesions at a significant cost savings. 2. Chef Rupert: On Sunday, shortly after noon EST, the whimsical Chef Rupert decoration became available. Chef Rupert works his culinary magic atop a 3,3 stone plinth. Trivia - Although a new modal (Version 2) was created on September 5th for this appearance of Food Week, it initially showed up using the old Modal. - Even though Rupert clearly states that the banquet will start in 32 hours, in reality it will start in 40 hours. He must have forgotten how much he fed everyone in previous food weeks which has made the guests sluggish! Category:Themes